Saying Goodbye To Say Hello
by SummerChick21
Summary: This is set right after they send Loki with Thor. But loki is back! He will stop at nothing to get Clint and Natasha's new adopted child, Megan. Megan has to become in agent to protect herself. Boys, Loki, and being an agent is Megan's life!
1. Chapter 1

Saying Goodbye to Say Hello

**Hey Guys! I haven't written in a while but I really like the stories that I read on here about Clintasha! So please tell me if you like this! **

Chapter 1

Going Home

The Avengers were just about to go their when Tony Stark, the amazing Iron Man, suggested that they come and live in his huge tower that he will now call the Avengers Tower!

"Sounds good to me" Bruce spoke up first.

"I'm in to" said Steve.

"I guess" said Clint.

Their eyes all fell on the red head with a short temper.

"Fine" she caved in.

"It'll be great Tasha" said Clint.

So they all rode back to Tony's tower. There needed to be a lot of work done on that thing though.

"Ok who wants what floor" said Tony clapping his hands together.

"I want the top floor" Clint blurted out before anyone else.

Natasha always knew that Clint liked to be on the top floor at all times. He liked to be high up. After all he always did say that he sees better from a distance. Apparently, when Natasha zoned out the boys had picked the arrangements. Clint got the top floor. Then Natasha got the one underneath him. Then it was Tony Steve and Bruce, and if Thor came back he would get the one below Bruce.

"Ok well, I will be in the basement working on another suit. Green bean you wanna join me" Tony spoke referring to Bruce.

"Sure" said Bruce shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I will be reading in my room" said Steve.

Natasha was completely zoned out again. She was honestly thinking about Clint. She was thinking about how he would always make her laugh, make jokes even in serious situations, how strong he was, physically and emotionally. She was interrupted when a hand was waving her face and someone was saying her name. It was none other than Clint Barton.

"Hey are you ok" asked Clint with a worried expression.

"Yeah just a little tired" she said. It wasn't a lie. The whole thing with Loki was really stressing her out. What Loki said to her made her break on the inside. She thought she was going to be scared of Barton, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, even under Loki's control.

"You seem a little off" started Clint. "Ever since the fight with Loki, you haven't been yourself. Did Loki say something to you?"

Natasha bit her lip. She wanted to tell Clint, but for some reason she didn't think that it was the right time. If she told Clint, then he would probably go to Asgard and put and arrow through his eye socket. She has realized that Clint had been protective over her. Was he feeling what she was feeling? Could there be hope that something would happen between them?

"I am going to bed" stated Natasha.

"Wait" she heard. She bit the inside of her cheek. What could he want? Was he going to push her to tell him?

"Just know that if you want to talk, I am here for you" Clint said with a smile. Not just any smile, but the smile that made Natasha's legs' feel like jelly.

"Night" she said before running to the elevator.

"Night" Clint whispered.

"Ha-ha! Ten bucks each Tony! Cough it up!" said Bruce.

"What are you guys doing" asked Clint suspiciously?

"Well Tony said that you guys were going to kiss, and well we disagreed" explained Steve tucking $10 in his back pocket.

"Really dude!" exclaimed Tony! "Make a move will ya!"

"Oh I will make a move, to my room, away from you idiots" yelled Clint as the elevator doors closed.

"Ten bucks there together tomorrow morning" said Tony pointing to Bruce and Steve.

"Oh you are so on" said Bruce and Steve. Then they all went to their own rooms.

3:42 AM

Clint was wide awake staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream. There was only one girl in this building. Natasha! He flew out of bed and grabbed the pistol from under his pillow. He ran down the steps. "No time for the elevator" he thought. The other Avengers must have heard it to because they were all outside Natasha's door.

"One. Two. Three!" said Clint screaming the three!

They kicked down the door and saw Natasha sitting in the corner in a ball shaking, crying and scared. Clint threw his pistol to whoever was behind him and ran to Natasha.

"Tasha what happened" he asked calmly.

"H-he was here" she said crying.

"Who" asked Steve coming up behind Clint?

"Loki" she whispered before she lost it.

She leaped forward into Clint's arms and cried her eyes out. Her face was in his chest and she was shaking badly. Clint was holding her whispering in her ear and rubbing her back. It was almost 5 am before they got her back to sleep. Clint refused to leave her alone while she was sleeping. So her carried her bridal style to his room and set her on his bed. He was going to sleep on the couch and let her have the bed but a hand grabbed his arm.

He turned and Natasha whispered "please don't leave me"

So he got in bed with her. He out of instinct put his arm around her waist. She nestled her head in his chest. He pulled the covers over them and rested his chin on her head. They both fell asleep like that.

Natasha woke up that morning to her knight in shining armor lying next to her. Wait! Her eyes flew open! She tried to sit up but she realized that Clint's arm was wrapped around her waist. She layed back down and relaxed. Then she remembered everything that happened last night. The nightmare, the door being ripped down, Loki, Clint comforting her, sleeping in his bed. She remembered everything!

"So are you ready to talk to me now" asked Clint?

His voice made her jump. She didn't know that he was awake.

"Yes" was all she said.

**Ok! So that is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Did Natasha really see Loki or was she just dreaming him? Will Clint handle Natasha's story well? You will find out in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Revelings

**Ok guys this is chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

Dreams and Reveling

"_Natasha, I'm back" said a deep voice._

_My eyes flew open and I saw a figure! That figure was Loki!_

"_What do you want" I growled? "Aren't you supposed to be back on Asgard?"_

"_Natasha, Natasha, Natasha! You don't know what I'm capable of"_

"_Huh" _

_Then all of a sudden I was thrown into the wall. I screamed as I banged my head. All I felt was pain as I crumpled to the floor. Loki came over and grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye. I saw, in his eyes, Clint getting stabbed right in the chest by Loki's spear. I gasped as I ripped my head from his hands. I started to hear footsteps. They heard my scream. Loki hissed then ran out on the balcony and disappeared. I pulled my knees to my chest and started to cry._

"Then my door was broke down and you were all standing there" I finished.

Clint wouldn't look me in the eye. But from the corner of his eye I saw worry, anger, and disappointment. He was staring out at the balcony where Loki was. He walked out on the balcony and stared out at the city. I came up and stood behind him. He turned to face me, finally. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, and walked away. When he was out of his room, I touched my forehead. He kissed me!

Clint

I walked down to Starks little lab.

"Metal head! Pull up the videos from last night in Tasha's room NOW" I demanded.

"Why? You want to protect Natasha" he said in a baby voice.

Bruce chuckled. I gave him a death glare and he went back to what he was doing.

"Loki was possibly in her room last night! It could put us all in danger if he is back! No I ask you again, GET THOSE TAPES UP" I screamed pounding my fist on the table making Tony and Bruce jump!

He brought them up and we all started to watch them. Loki was there! In her room! What was he doing there? What did he want?

"Loki's back" Bruce whispered.

"What the hell was he doing here" yelled Steve. I didn't even know he came down. He must have heard my yell.

"What's going on" asked Tasha coming down the steps?

"Ughh" we all said and Tony slammed the laptop closed.

"Nothing" Tony sang.

"You're hiding something" she said. She walked over and pushed Tony out of the way and opened the laptop. The video was zoomed in on Loki's face.

"Is this from…." She whispered.

"Yeah" I said looking at the floor.

"So he was really there" she asked?

"Yeah" I answered again.

She looked angry. She screamed then picked up Tony's screwdriver and was about to throw it through the glass window when she paused mid throw. We all looked up and saw Loki.

"Loki!" I growled.

"No hello" he smiled.

"What the hell do you want" yelled Steve!

"Yes, that is the big question isn't it?"

I slowly walked over to the key pad on the wall. I punched in the code and a little door opened. Inside, was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Tony installed this for me. They were all over the house and only I knew the passcode. I loaded the bow with an arrow and fired at Loki. It hit him in the shoulder.

"I thought we weren't playing dirty" Loki laughed pulling the arrow from his shoulder.

"Get out" I hissed!

I loaded another arrow. I was about to fire, but he pulled Natasha in front of him.

"No, no, no" he said pulling her up the stairs. We all followed and my bow was still loaded. Loki dragged Tasha on the main balcony.

"Loki don't do anything stupid" yelled Bruce.

"I can't promise that" he growled.

"Loki" yelled a deep voice. It was Thor. "Let her go"

"Ahhhh, brother. Glad you could join the party."

Thor tackled Loki, but before he did he pushed Natasha off the building.

"Natasha" I screamed!

I jumped off the building and fired my bow toward the balcony. I long rope hooked on the building. I spun around and grabbed Natasha by the waist. She screamed as we smashed through the window. I protected her from the shattered glass. We got up and saw blood on the floor. Natasha only had a cut on her cheek.

"Oh Clint" she cried and touched my stomach. There was a piece of glass stuck in my stomach. She pulled the piece out and I grunted. I put pressure on my stomach as we walked back up stairs. Tasha helped support my weight. We walked up stairs and everyone was lying on the floor panting.

"What happened" asked Tasha.

"That guy can put up a good fight" said Tony.

"He is your brother Thor. Don't you know any of his weaknesses" asked Steve?

"He was adopted" said Thor with a chuckle.

"Can someone help me" I said through gritted teeth?

"Come on" said Bruce taking me down stairs to the infirmary.

Natasha

I walked down stairs 15 minutes later. Clint was staring out the window his stomach wrapped with a bandage.

"Be careful" whispered Bruce in my ear going up stairs.

"Clint" I asked?

"I shouldn't have let this happen. I shouldn't have put you in danger" he growled.

"Clint, it's not your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen." I tried to calm him.

"You could have been killed" he yelled making me jump. He turned to face me. I walked closer to him

"I'm fine. You're the one who needed stiches" I said looking him in the eye.

"But…." He started but I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. It was at that time that my feelings for him were 100 percent true. I loved him!


	3. Chapter 3 Woowza!

Woowza!

Clint

"Whoa" I said after we were done kissing!

"Did we just..." Tasha said.

"Yeah" I breathed. Then he smiled, and kissed me again. We heard whistling and stopped kissing. We looked over and saw Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Steve.

"Ha and ha. Ten dollars" said Tony pointing his finger at Bruce and Steve.

"Ha it's not morning anymore though" said Steve.

"Actually," said Tony looking at his watch," its 11:58 not 12 yet, so cough it up"

"Fine" said Bruce groaning.

"You three bet on Lady Natasha and Mr. Clint love" asked Thor?

"Yeah they did, Thor" I said.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do" asked Natasha as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Suddenly, a siren and red light started to go off.

"What is that" I shouted over the siren?

"It's to let us know when something bad is happening in the city" said Tony turning it off.

"Well what's going on" shouted Bruce?

"Loki has a girl trapped downtown" said Tony.

"Let's suit up" said Steve.

Everyone ran and went to suit up. I grabbed my bow and arrows, and a couple of knives. We all ran out the door. I got on the motorcycle Tony made for me and Tasha to ride.

"Go! Go" she shouted jumping on. We sped off with Bruce in Hulk form running next to us, Tony flying in the Iron Man suit, Steve on another motorcycle in the Captain America suit, and Thor was flying using his hammer. We finally got there about 2 minute later, and the scene made me want to fire that arrow in Loki's eye socket. Loki was standing there hovering over a young girl who was pushing herself as close to the wall as possible.

"Ok guys let me and Natasha get on the roof. You guys can distract Loki, and I can use a rope jump down, get the girl and pull her on the roof with us" I explained.

"Sounds good hawkie" said Tony.

I grabbed Natasha and shot the arrow up at the roof and a rope followed. I pressed a button and it pulled us up on the roof. We waited up there until Loki turned away. Natasha hooked the rope and I scooted down the building. I quickly grabbed the scared girl and pressed the button on the bow to pull us up.

"What? Where is she" screamed Loki

"Safe" said Steve.

Loki screamed and blasted his spear at the corner of the building that we were on. Natasha started to fall as the building crumbled.

"Tasha" I cried as I grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the building.

We both heard a whimper. We turned around and saw the girl huddled in the corner holding her arm. I saw a piece of debris stuck in her arm.

"Natasha look" I whispered. She saw it to. Natasha took a step closer as I stayed behind.

"Are you ok" Natasha whispered kneeling down to the girl. I took a few steps forward until I was kneeling next to Tasha.

"I don't know" the girl spoke softly.

"What's your name" I asked? In the background I could hear the guys fighting with Loki.

"Megan" She barley spoke.

"I'm Clint and this is Natasha"

"Hi" she said.

"How old are you" Natasha asked?

"13"

"Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was young. I was put in an orphanage, but I ran away from it. Now I have nowhere to go. I was running down the street when Loki attacked me."

"Excuse us sweetie" Natasha said standing up and pulling me aside.

"What" I asked?

"We need to bring her with us. There is something about her. Loki doesn't just pick random people. He always has a reason for picking someone."

"Ok Nat. We will bring her along"

"Ok guys the damage is done. Loki got away." Said Tony.

"Let's go home" said Steve.

"Tony can you take Nat home so I can ride with Megan". I said.

"Megan" he asked?

"Her. The girl that Loki attacked, she doesn't have a family so she is staying with us" I explained.

"That's fine" said Tony.

We rode back to the Avenger's Tower and changed into normal clothes. I gave Megan to Bruce so he could take care of her arm. I walked down to the infirmary to check on her, but only Bruce was there.

"Where's Megan" I asked?

"She is in the gym" he said.

"Alone?"

"No, Natasha is with her"

I walked up one floor to the gym. It was huge. I walked in and saw Megan Shooting bow and arrow, and she was also throwing knives. I went and stood by Nat.

"She is a natural" Tasha said to me. "She said she's never shot before."

"With a bow"?

"Knives, bow, knot tying, swords, and guns"

"She could be our kid" I smiled down at her.

"About that, what if we adopted her Clint" She looked into my eyes.

"Nat, I don't know if we can" I said sadly. She was the perfect kid for us, but it would be too dangerous.

"What if she became an agent? There is that other 13 year old boy there. He doesn't do any big missions. Oh what's his name?" she started to think.

"Peter" I said.

"Yeah him. She wouldn't be alone. She would at least have a friend. It's not like she would go on any serious missions."

"Nat…" I droned off.

"Please Clint" she begged. "At least think about it overnight"

"Ok fine" I groaned giving in. "I will tell you tomorrow"

"Megan" I shouted.

She ran over with the bow in her hand. "This bow is so cool Clint" she smiled.

"Why don't we get you ready for bed? It's getting late" I said.

"Ok" she shrugged. She handed me the bow and the quiver. She grabbed Nat's hand, and Natasha led her upstairs to my bedroom. I would sleep in Tasha's room.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Agent

Chapter 3

A New Agent

Clint

I woke up the next morning. My mind was made up. I would let Megan try to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. I actually made my mine up last night, so I called Fury and recommended her. He said to bring her by in 2 days at 4 to give her a test. I also thought about what Natasha said. She told me that she wanted to adopt Megan. I think that would be amazing to have a child. I walked into the kitchen and saw Natasha making coffee.

"Morning" she said taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"I thought about what you said" I answered.

"And…" she droned.

"I think we should do it."

"Yes! Yes!" She screamed jumping into my opened arms. "We're going to have a child and an agent."

"Let's go talk to her" I said grabbing Tasha's hand.

We went to my room and knocked on the door. When we heard a soft come in, we opened the door. Megan was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked over and smiled at us. Her brown hair was frizzy from sleeping, and she was wearing one of Natasha's tee shirts and shorts. She looked up from the TV and smiled.

"Can we talk to you" asked Nat?

"Sure" she replied.

"So, we were wondering if you would like to be our child" I said.

"Like, you want to adopt me" she questioned?

"Yes" I said

"Oh My God! Yes! Yes!" said Megan jumping up and down.

"Ok, there is one other thing, though" said Nat grabbing her hand and making her sit down.

"What" she looked scared?

"For protection, we want you to join the agency that we are with, because as you know we are the Black Widow and Hawkeye." I said explaining it.

"Ok, but first you should know something about me" said Megan looking at the ground.

It was our turn to look scared this time. We looked at each other and then back at Megan.

"What is it, sweetie" asked Tasha soothingly?

"Umm… I am… Umm… ill, I guess you can say"

"What do you mean" I asked a little worried.

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"I don't understand"

"I have a blood problem. See, my parents were scientist, and when they died, it was from a chemical fire. I was in the building when it happened. My parents were working a new chemical. They were not the best people, to me at least. I was there test dummy. Anytime they had a new chemical, they would test it on me. I already had many chemicals in my body when the building blew up. One day I would be fine, and the next day I could be possibly dying. I was about to be injected again for the 5th time that day when the building blew up. I was thrown into a wall and a bunch of chemicals smashed and spilled all over me. While I was losing consciousness, I saw a man walk into the building holding a spear. It was like the one that guy who attacked me the other day had. He came up to me and told me that I was special. I didn't know what that meant. Then I passed out. I woke up in a hospital the next day. They told me that my blood was contaminated. All those chemicals that fell on me and the ones that my parents injected me with made me sick. But since that day, I could shoot weapons perfectly, I could run faster, but I could get sick badly" she finished telling us her long story by looking at the floor.

I had tears in my eyes by the end. Who could do that to their own kid? Who would inject things like that into anyone or anything? I also thought about something else though. What did Loki want with her? Why did he tell her that she was special? Megan didn't even know everything about herself. That poor girl. My girl! My baby! I wouldn't let anyone touch her.

Natasha sat there quietly the whole time. She had tears in the rims of her eyes. She tried to stay strong for Megan's sake, but how could you not cry after hearing that. It must have been a horrifying and scary experience. Natasha would know. Natasha didn't have a better childhood. She was beaten until bloody. Why does no one have a heart anymore?

"We still want you to be our daughter" I said after the very long silence.

"Of course we do. Nothing could make us change our mind about you, Megan" said Nat grabbing her hand. Megan looked up and smiled. She looked pale. She is usually a light tan. Now she looked almost like a ghost.

"Do you feel ok, Megan" I asked kneeling in front of her and putting my hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm cold" she said shivering.

I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her pale body. A few minutes later she got up and ran to the bathroom. Nat followed her and I waited in the doorway. Megan started puking. When she was done, Nat had her rinse her mouth. We all walked back to the couch and sat down. Megan laid her head on Natasha's lap, and in a few minutes she fell asleep.

"I'm glad we did this" Nat smiled at me. I leaned over and gave Nat a kiss on the cheek. I also leaned down and gave Megan a kiss on her pale forehead. Nat laid her head on top of my shoulder, and I laid my head on top of her head. This was the beginning of the perfect family. It was all going to be ok now. Everything would be sort of normal. Nat and I watched TV for a little longer before we finally gave into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Test, The New Girl, and The Red headed Boy

Natasha

Two days past and we had to take Megan to S.H.I.E.L.D in an hour. Megan and I were eating a fruit salad when Tony and Clint came in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with. I can be very persuading" said Tony doing a dance with his eye brows. Megan giggled at his gesture.

"No Tony, you aren't going with" sighed Clint obviously annoyed. "Don't you have a suit or something to work on?"

"Yes, but I have working on it all week. I need to go outside to do something."

"The answer in still no, Tony"

"Fine" he scoffed as he dramatically stomped out of the room.

"He is weird" laughed Megan.

"Trust me, you don't get used to it" I smiled down at her.

"Let's go we have to be at S.H.I.E.L.D in 45 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get there. That leaves us 15 minutes for you to warm up." Clint blabbed.

We went down to the basement and got in the red, 4 seat Ferrari. Clint turned on the engine, and opened the garage door. We flew down the street in the expensive car. 30 minutes later we were at the headquarters. We got to the get and showed the man our ID's. He told us to head to our private training room and Furry would be there in 15 minutes.

"Ok Megan, let's work on a little bow and arrow, and throwing some knives" said Clint walking over to grab his bow and a smaller one. They shot bow for about 5 minutes, and then I showed Megan the technique for throwing knives. For the last 5 minutes, we just sat on the mat and cooled off. Then Furry walked in with a young boy.

"Ok where is she" said Furry clapping his hands.

"Right here" said Clint gesturing to Megan who was standing next to him.

"Hello Megan. I am Director Furry" Furry said putting out his hand for Megan to shake.

"Hello Sir" said Megan accepting his hand.

"Let's see what you got. Why don't you start out on the bow and arrow?"

Megan nodded and walked over to get the bow that she was using before. She put the quiver on her back, and grabbed an arrow to load the bow. She shot the first arrow, and she got a bull's eye. She shot 20 more arrows and the same thing happened. Then Furry had her throw some knives and the same thing happened. She ran 3 obstacle courses all with a time between 1 and 2 minutes. Furry said that he's seen enough and that he wanted to talk to us in the conference room. He told Megan to stay there with the red headed boy.

Megan

Furry wanted to talk to my parents in the conference, and he told me and this red headed boy to say in the gym for a break. We sat in silence for a few minutes before the boy spoke up.

"That was amazing" he said not looking at me.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"I'm Peter"

"Megan"

"I think you will get in fine"

"Hope so my parents want me in this mostly for protection" I sighed.

"Protection" he looked confused? "Protection from what?"

"I don't really know actually. Some guy with a spear" I explained looking him in the eye. His light blue eyes.

"Loki" he mumbled really quietly that I could barely hear.

"Who" I asked confused?

"Loki tried to take over the planet and few months ago. My dad, and you're parents stopped him and sent him back with Thor, the Demi- God. I guess he is back somehow."

"I thought he looked familiar. I knew I saw him on the news or somewhere after he killed my parents."

"Killed your parents, but Clint and Natasha are your parents" he said confused.

"Actually, they adopted me" I sighed.

"Oh"

"Wait a second; you said that your dad helped stop Loki. Who is you dad?"

"Oh he's umm…"

Clint

"So Megan is going to be accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D" smiled Furry.

"Thank you, Furry" breathed Natasha.

"Now, all I need you to do is answer a few questions" said Furry pulling up a file. We answered many question when Furry said that he had just one more question for us about Megan. "Does she have any blood problems?"

"She umm…" Natasha didn't know how to explain it.

I took over and told Furry the whole story about Megan's blood contamination. I told him what her parents did to her and how she was injected with many different kinds on chemicals. I even told him about Loki and what he said to her about being special for something. Furry's face look actually surprised. It's like her didn't know what to say about this. He even looked a little worried. I wasn't sure if that was about what happened to Megan, or if it was the fact that Loki wants her. It was still really bugging me though. What did Loki want with Megan? Furry opened his mouth to say something when an explosion blasted us into the wall. Smoke started to fill the room.

"Nat" I yelled.

"I'm here" she coughed. I finally found her and helped her up. We also found Furry and all ran to see what was going on. We were blasted into another wall in the hallway. I tried making my way to the gym, but I chocked on a bunch of smoke and almost passed out.

"Clint" Nat cried as I fell on my knees.

"We need to get out of here" yelled Furry.

We heard a 2 different screams come from the gym.

"Megan" I yelled.

"Peter" shouted Furry.

"Let her go" Peter obviously yelled.

"Oh no" Nat said hanging her head. "Clint we need to get in there"

"Peter" shouted Furry louder. We heard another scream, but this one was high pitched.

"Megan" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 No!

Chapter 6

No!

Megan

"Oh… he's umm Steve Rodgers or Captain America" Peter admitted.

"Your dad is Steve" I asked a little surprised?

"Well like you, I was adopted for protect from Loki"

"Why? What's up with you?"

"I am not really sure. Something with my blood, I think it's like contaminated or something" he looked at the floor.

I let out a gasp. Blood contamination? Did he go through the same thing I went through?

"Wait you said you needed protection from Loki to right," Peter looked me in the eye? I nodded my head in response. "Well, what's wrong with you?"

I looked at Peter. I could trust him right. I sighed then told him my story. He just sat there and listened to every detail.

"Wow" he gasped.

"Wait, why does your dad keep you here?" I asked curiously.

"I told you protection" he looked at the wall.

"Yeah I know that, but my parents wouldn't just leave me here. Do any of the other Avengers even know about you?"

"No" he looked at the floor again. "Only Furry knows about me being his adopted son. Everyone else knows me as the youngest one at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh, but…." I didn't get to finish my sentence because we were blown in to the wall all the way on the other side of the room.

"Megan" I heard Peter yell.

"I'm here" I yelled under a pile of debris. Peter came over and grabbed my hand to pull me out. I looked him in the eye not letting go of his hand.

"Ahh, young love" said a figure.

"Loki" Peter growled standing in front of me still holding my hand.

"What do you want" I barked finally letting go of Peter's hand and standing next to him.

"Her" he said with a sick smile.

He used his spear and blasted a blue bolt at use. We both screamed and went tumbling to either side of the room.

"Megan" I heard someone yell. _Dad_ I thought.

"Peter" someone else yelled. _Furry_.

I screamed again as Loki picked me up a tried dragging me out of the room. I kicked and screamed and punched just trying to break his grasp.

"Let her go" screamed Peter. Loki picked up his spear to fire another blue bolt at Peter, but before it could hit him a figure came and blocked it with his shield. _Captain America_.

"Dad" Peter smiled looking up at Steve.

I was suddenly thrown on the ground. I looked up and saw Iron Man flying in the sky.

"You should have let me come" said Tony now standing in front of me.

The door to the gym suddenly broke down. There stood Furry, Dad, and Mom. Mom and Dad let out a breath when they saw I was still alive. I gave a little wave before Tony grabbed me and shot in the air in order to miss Loki's bolt.

"Peter take Megan and suit up" ordered Furry. Peter nodded. He ran over to me grabbed my hand and dragged me to a small room on the other side of the room. The room lit up as we walked in. It was actually bigger than it looked.

"Here take this" he said handing me a watch that had Black Hawk engraved in it. "Push that button." I pushed the red button and I was suddenly in a fitted blue suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol on it. I had a belt with knives and more ammo, there was a gun in its holster on my thigh, there was a quiver with arrows, and there was a compound bow in my hand. "Whoa" I breathed. I looked over at Peter and saw he had a short sleeve under amour shirt with a vest over it and the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol. He had a knife on his belt and a gun in its holster too. He had a compound bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. WE smiled at each other and then ran out to the fight.

"Nice of you to join us" yelled Tony sarcastically.

"Ha- ha Tony" I said firing an arrow at one of Loki's ugly monsters that must have arrived while we were getting ready. I fired about 20 more rounds before coming back- to- back with Peter. They had us surrounded. We turned to each other and smiled. We had the same idea. Peter picked me up by my waist and spun me around so I could kick all the monsters down. I spun around and through a knife at one of the monsters. It cried as it fell to the ground. I smirked and shot an arrow in another creature. I screamed as I was thrown into a wall. I looked up and saw Loki hovering over me. I kicked Loki in the knee, and he cried and backed up. I jumped to the floor and smacked him in the face with my bow. When he was almost recovered, I kicked him in the stomach, and threw a knife. I cut him on the cheek. I smirked, but in a few seconds I gasped and fell to the ground.

"Megan" I heard my Mom and Dad yell.

"Black Hawk" shouted Furry.

"Mini- Hawk" screamed Tony.

"Mags" shouted Steve.

"No" cried Peter running to my side.

Loki smiled and then laughed. He suddenly fell unconscious with that sick smile on his face. Behind him stood my Dad with bow raised.

"Megan" whispered Peter. I pulled the little knife out of my side and threw it as far as I could. My vision started to get fuzzy.

"Dad. Mom." I whined.

"Its ok sweetie we're here" my mom said falling to her knees and grabbing my hand.

"I'm right here baby" said my dad. Even through my blurry vision I could still see the tears in everyone's eyes.

"It hurt's" I cried a tear rolling down my face.

"I know mini- hawk, but you're going to be ok" said Tony. "You've got to be strong"

"You're going to be ok" Peter grabbed my hand as a tear rolled down my face.

The medics came in and took me to the infirmary. On the way there, I finally lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7 Things will get Better

Chapter 7

Things will get Better

Peter

I saw her get hit and fall to the floor. I screamed and ran to her. A tear ran down my cheek as she told her parents that she was in pain. This couldn't be happening to her, not her. It should have been me. I have a secret that no one knows. Not my Furry or even my Dad. The medics finally came and took her to the infirmary. I stayed in the gym and everyone followed her out. Loki was still unconscious on the floor. I can't believe his thick head didn't put a dent in Clint's bow. I looked down at Loki with a glare. I was tempted to shoot him with my gun, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. I kicked him the stomach and his body shifted but only from the pressure.

"Are you happy with what you did" I screamed at him? "Are you glad that you hurt her? Are you happy with yourself?" I kicked him again. "You don't deserve to be alive! You should be dead right now!" I finally pulled the gun from its holster and pointed it at him. I turned the safety off, and I was about to pull the trigger.

"Peter" yelled my dad running over and grabbing the gun from my hand. The trigger was pulled but it went into the wall. My dad threw the gun away from us.

"What are you doing" he asked grabbing my shoulders but I wouldn't look at him.

"Getting rid of him, he deserves to DIE" I shouted. "I finally had a chance to get rid of him but you stopped me. Why? It's not like I was killing myself. Not like you would care anyway" I said mumbling the last part.

"What makes you think I wouldn't care if you died" he looked sympathetically at me?

"You-," I started as tears rolled down my face, "you left me here. You didn't bother with me or anything. I know it was for protection, but…"

"Peter, I didn't just leave you. At the time, Loki was still out there. I promise that I was going to bring you home after we got rid of him, but then Natasha saw Loki at Stark's place and I knew it wasn't safe yet. Then, we got Megan, and Natasha and Clint automatically thought if we are going to adopt her then she will join S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course, she did join S.H.I.E.L.D. Then, this happened today. Loki is back and you needed protection" My dad sighed. By now, security came to get Loki.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep" With that, I walked over, picked up my gun, clicked the safety on, and put in it the holster on my belt. I looked at my dad, and walked out of the gym to the infirmary. When I got to the infirmary, Clint and Natasha were sitting by Megan on one side of the bed. On the other side, Tony was fighting with the doctor about something.

"Is she ok" I asked worriedly?

"She will be fine" said Natasha patting my hand. "She just needs rest."

"Hey, American Eye," yelled Tony to me, "where's your dad?"

"My who" I said trying to act confused but failing?

"We all know about Steve being your dad" he said explaining my fake confusion.

"How?"

"One you called him dad during the fight and two he just told us"

"Oh"

"You ok with this" asked Clint putting a hand on my shoulder.

My gaze went over to Megan. "Which part?"

He followed my gaze and sighed. "All of it."

I thought about my answer before answering. I let out a long breath. "I guess."

"Why don't we get some lunch" suggested Tony?

"I think I am going to stay here." I went and sat in a chair next to Megan.

"Ok" said Natasha with a small smile.

"Oh Megan, Will you ever wake up?" I said grabbing her hand and resting my forehead on our entwined hands.

"I think I like being asleep better" spoke a small voice.

I picked my head up, and saw Megan's brown eye's meet my blue. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are my parents" she asked softly?

"Cafeteria, they were here all night without food" I looked at the door waiting for someone to walk in but no one did. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" she smiled at me.

"Well you know how you told me about the lab you were in?" I asked. She nodded and I went on. "I was there to, with you."

"What" she asked frightened?

"It all started when…"

_(Peter's Flashback)_

_I was in a cage eating a moldy piece of bread. That was the only thing that they fed us, and if we were lucky sometimes we would get cheese. The door slammed open, and I heard screaming and yelling and crying. "Please let me go" pleaded a girl's voice. "No! You will be here until the testing is done" shouted the man. The brunette girl was harshly tossed into my cage. She hit me and we both went tumbling backwards. "No dinner for you" the man spit out! The man stomped out of the room and slammed that door. The loud bang made us jump. "Megan," I whispered, "are you ok?" Megan brought her knees to her chest. "I will never be ok, until we get out of here." I didn't know what to say. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried in my chest. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep._

_1 Week Later_

_We were both sitting on separate lab tabled about to be injected again. A blast came through the wall and it sent us both flying into the wall where all the chemicals were. We landed on the ground with a loud thud, and all the chemicals came pouring down on us. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of us. He knelt down with a sick smile plastered on his face. "You two are very special" he smirked. He picked up your chin and made you look him in the eye. Suddenly you cried out in pain and went unconscious. But before you did you faintly whispered "Peter". "Megan" I cried and grabbing in stomach in a pain that instantly appeared. I looked down and saw a little knife in my stomach. "I will get both of you one day, but her first because you can't live without her" he spat out before disappearing. Before I blacked out, I mumbled "I won't let him hurt you Megan, not ever."_

(Back to reality)

"And that's what happened" I finished.

"That's what happened" Megan repeated. "I remember now all of it!"

"I can't believe it" someone mumbled. I turned and saw Clint, Natasha, Tony, and my Dad.

"So they were never your parents" asked Natasha?

"No they made us think that" said Megan remembering.

"And you guys were in one cage everyone" asked Tony?

"Yeah" I answered.

"With a piece of moldy bread, and sometimes nothing" Clint breathed.

"All the time" Megan said.

"And this was a daily routine" asked my Dad.

"Everyday" we answered together.

"How long were you there" asked Tony?

"About a year" I said.

The nurse then walked in with a file.

"Megan is free to go" she smiled then left.

"Ok, everyone so I can get dressed and leave" Megan demanded.

Five minutes later Megan came out in blue denim jeans, turquoise and black sneakers, a white cami with a dark blue elbow length sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail with her side bangs pushed behind her ears.

"You want to go for a walk" I asked? Megan looked at her parents and they nodded.

"Sure" she responded with a smile. We raced each other to the gym.

"Make sure you take your belts" yelled Furry who had appeared. "And stay on the base, nowhere else!"

We ran to the gym and put our belts on. Mine had two or three knives, a gun with in its holster, and extra ammo. Megan's had five to six knives, and extra ammo. Her holster was strapped to her thigh with her gun in it. This is how we have to go for a walk. And this is just being on the base.


	8. Chapter 8 The Walk

Chapter 8

The Walk

Megan

We left for our walk about 2 minutes later. It was a sunny day outside with a light breeze. Peter was walking next to me on my right side. I looked over and smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. We walked for about 20 minutes before Peter pulled me aside into one of the allies.

"What" I laughed?

"I thought I saw something" Peter said seriously peeking around the corner.

"You're going to see things Peter. We are at an intelligence agency." I giggled before starting to walk around the corner.

"No really" Peter said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into the ally.

"Peter," I sighed grabbing his cheek and making him look at me, "I'm sure it was nothing."

"There was defiantly something there" he said getting angry while his face growing almost as red as the color of his hair.

"I really don't think…" I started before being interrupted by Peter.

"Look out" he shouted tackling to the ground!

Loki was there with his spear and that sick smile on his face. We looked at each other, and then we got up and started running for our lives.

"Push the red button! Push it!" screamed Peter pressing his red button which made him transform into uniform. I pushed my red button and I suddenly was in my fitted suit. "Split" I yelled to Peter while I loaded my gun with ammo. I ran to the left and Peter went straight. I stopped and spun around to see if I was the one being followed. Of course I was. I shot the first bullet and he dodged it. Loki sent one of his bolts at me, and I flipped in the air in order to miss it. I threw one of my knives that struck him in the shoulder. While he was distracted, I jumped on the ladder above me and climbed to the roof.

"Megan" came a voice in my ear?

"Yeah" I said to the ear piece?

"Where are you" asked Peter?

"On the roof" I stated looking over my shoulder for Loki. He wasn't there though.

"Loki" he questioned?

"I don't know. He was following me, and then I threw and knife so I had a chance to get on the roof."

I spun back around to run again, but Loki was in my way.

"Shit" I breathed.

"I am on my way" said Peter panting.

Loki swung his spear at me, and I dropped to the ground to miss it. I swung my legs to knock him off his feet, and he fell to the ground. I put my foot on his chest and pointed my gun at him.

"You have been taken down by a girl" I smiled. He grabbed my foot, and tried to flip but I saved myself by doing a back hand spring. I lunched at Loki and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back a little but didn't fall. I ran again trying to kick his throat but he put his spear handle up as protection. I grabbed the handle and flipped above his head still holding the spear. I landed on the ground and Loki landed on his face.

"Where are you" I screamed into the ear piece?

"Turn around" I could tell with the sound of his voice that he had a smirk on his face. I spun around and saw Peter flip over me and land on Loki's back. Loki let out a grunt as Peter landed. I laughed before I saw Peter's face go serious. I turned around and saw Loki's ugly creatures. "Ew" I made a face. I shot a couple of them before I was knocked down. I grunted as I slammed against the ground. I looked up and saw all of Loki's monsters swarming around me. "Cover your ears" shouted Peter. I covered mine as all the monsters screeched loudly and dropped dead. I saw Peter behind all of them with his bow raised. That made me realize something, where was my bow? "Peter" I screamed. Peter turned around and just blocked Loki's punch. Peter put Loki's head between the string and plastic part on his bow. He pulled his string back, and it smacked Loki in the face. I fumbled with my gun. I went to shoot it but it was empty. "Shoot" I mumbled. Peter had smacked Loki in the face with his bow. I got the gun reloaded and aimed. "Up" I shouted. Peter flipped above Loki, and I shot the gun. It hit Loki in the stomach. He dropped to the ground. Not dead but loosing blood. Peter ran over to me, and dropped his bow next to us. He picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, the medic team had come for Loki. Peter looked me in the eye and smiled. I smiled back. It began to pour rain, but neither of us moved. He grabbed my left hand, and put his other hand on my face. Our faces were centimeters apart. We leaned in at the same time and our lips touched. It was a soft but loving kiss. When we pulled apart, we put our foreheads together.

"We better go inside" I said making my way to the ladder but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let's take a faster way down" he picked up his bow and shot an arrow so it was a rope. He grabbed my waist and we slid down the rope together. We held hands while we walked back to our compartments on base. Every one of the Avenger's was staying on base until Loki was gone. "Goodnight" he whispered kissing my cheek before going to his own compartment. I put in the password in the key pad, and the door slid open. "So" said a voice. I grabbed my gun and aimed it at the couch. It was only my mom. "Is he a good kisser" my mom smirked? "Mom" I groaned flopping on my bed, but I instantly shot up. "Does dad know?"

"No, and you're lucky. He would have a fit."

I went to the bathroom and got changed. I wore soffee shorts and an old tee shirt. "How do you know" I questioned my mom?

"The look on your face" she smirked yet again.

"Goodnight mom" I said. She came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Night sweetie" she said while leaving. In a few minutes, I fell asleep.


	9. What's going on?

Chapter 10

What's going on?

Megan's Pov

"Peter, I am so sick of this!" I screamed. I stomped down the hallway away from Peter. God, this boy was making me crazy.

"I didn't kiss her" he screamed running after me!

"You're such a lire!"

"Why don't you believe me" he asked forcing me to look at him?

"I just saw you kissing that slut" I yelled freeing myself from his grip.

"She kissed me."

"Oh yeah! Then why did you say kiss me! I love your kisses!" I mimicked him.

I ran out to the roof and stood there looking at the sunset.

"Megan…" he tried.

"No were done!"

"Fine, I'll just go make out with Tanya!"

"Have fun with your skank!"

He walked away from me and down the steps. I sat down at the ledge of the roof and sighed.

"Will anyone ever not lie" I breathed.

I heard footsteps and shot up from the ledge. I grabbed my gun from its holster and unlocked the safety. I spun around and aimed, but there was no one there.

"You always did have good hearing." I heard someone say.

I saw someone come out from behind the door. OMG! It wasn't! It couldn't have been! I put my gun on my holster with its safety on.

"CHRIS" I screamed. I ran and tackled him in a hug.

"Hi Megan" he smiled. Chris had dark colored skin, brown eyes, and really short brown hair. He was about 2 inches taller than me. Chris was 14 years old.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled still hugging him.

"I'm an agent. I have been away on a mission for about 8 months."

Before the whole chemical, kidnap thing, Chris was my best friend.

"When did you become and agent?" he asked.

"About 7 months ago!" I laughed. "I can't believe no one ever mentioned you."

"Well, I see how much I was missed" he joked. "So, did you meet Peter?"

My smile turned into a frown when he said that.

"What did he do" asked Chris worriedly?

"Well, we were dating, and he cheated on me with Taya!"

A tear went down my face, and Chris wiped it away. He pulled me in for a hug. I didn't really cry, but I just let a couple tears fall. He pulled me away and smiled.

"What?" I asked clearly confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" he smiled. "So where are your parents?"

"There on a mission. How did you know?"

"Word travels fast."

"I can see that" I smirked. I am so glad that he was back. "Where's your compartment"?

"Umm, number 318."

"You're lying." I said.

"Nope" he smiled. "Why are you like 319 or something?"

"I am actually 317."

"Hmm, so I guess were neighbors" he smiled.

"We better get to bed. It's getting late."

We walked back to our rooms together. We talked about just random things.

"Goodnight." He said walking into his room.

"Goodnight, Chris." I whispered.

At about 3 in the morning, and siren and red light blasted through the Agency! I flew out of bed and hit the red button on my watch. I was put in my uniform, but I didn't have my bow again. I really didn't mind, though. I like hand to hand combat better. I remembered that if I wanted my bow, I would have to press the green button on my watch. I walked out of my room, and Chris and Peter were at my door. I glared at Peter, but gave Chris a smile. Chris had almost the same uniform as Peter, but Chris had bow and Peter's bow got changed to a shield. We looked at each other and, waited for someone to give instructions. When Chris was about to open his mouth, we heard a voice in our ear pieces. _Furry._

"All three of you, I need eyes on the roof stat!" he yelled over the noise.

The three of us started to run to the roof. We walked to the ledge and looked over. People were running havoc, and in the middle of it all was Loki!

"Crap!" I mumbled. The guys knew exactly what I was talking about. Loki looked up and smiled at me. He aimed his spear and shot it. A blue bolt came hurdling toward me. I froze, I felt like I couldn't move. Right before it hit me, someone pushed me out of the way. We rolled on the floor a couple of times, and then Chris ended up on top of me. We were both panting and we started into each other's eyes.

"A little help" yelled Peter. Chris got up and offered me his hand, which I accepted, and pulled me up. We turned and saw Peter fighting Loki's controlled things, as I like to call them! Don't judge me! I ran and started fighting. The first minion came at me. I round house kicked him, and he fell grabbing his chest. The next one came and I threw a dagger in his shoulder. One came from behind and grabbed me around my stomach and more came at me. I stepped on the guy who was holding me foot and he lost balance. I jumped up and kicked the two coming at me in the face. I flipped the one who was holding me off the building. No more came and I looked at Chris and Peter. There were only us three on the roof. Where did they all go? And even more important, where was Loki? A blue bolt came flying at me. I was sent right into the wall.

"Ughh" I groned.

"Megan" Chris yelled. He tried running to me but someone stepped in front of me. Chris stopped dead in his tracks. Loki turned and sneered at me. I glanced at Chris, and saw him load an arrow. He fired and it hit Loki in the shoulder. Loki cried out in pain. Chris quickly ran over and picked me up. He set me on the other side of the roof.

"I hate feeling useless" I mumbled before Chris left.

"You're not useless. You're hurt."

I got up and walked in a small circle.

"I'm fine" I said throwing my hands up.

"Megan please don't do this. I don't want you getting hurt worse" Chris begged.

I pushed pass him, or I attempted to. I tried pushing him, but I started to fall. Chris caught me before I hit the ground.

"I told you" he smirked.

"Watch out!" screamed Peter, but it was too late. A blue bolt hit us. It pushed us over the roof. I screamed as we started to fall. Chris grabbed me around the waist and turned us so we were looking at the sky. He grabbed a gun from his belt and fired it. A hook and a long rope hooked onto the roof. We stopped falling. We landed on the ground unharmed from the fall. We looked up at the roof. Peter was looking over to see what happened.

"You going to hold onto her forever" Peter asked laughing? No knowing what he said I looked down. Chris still had his arm around my waist. We both turned red. He quickly let go of me.

"Loki still up there" asked Chris trying to change the subject?

"Nahh! Security finally came and took him" waved Peter.

"Can I go back to bed now" I mumbled dropping my head on Chris's shoulder?

"Yes come on" He said and started walking.

"Carry me" I said putting my arms out like a child.

He sighed and picked me up in his arms. He opened my door and laid me on my bed.

"Night Megan" he kissed me on my forehead. I fell asleep right away.


End file.
